Slenderlock
by thegirlwithtoomanyOTP's
Summary: After telling Sherlock about a particular Myth, Sherlock sets off to prove to John that Myth's are just Myth's. Soon the two get more than they bargained for...


On this fortunate gloomy and fog filled night we find our favorite consulting detective and side-blogger out and about in these abandoned woods. In the trees surrounding them a eerie shadow flickered through, following the unaware detective and friend as they continue to trek through the dark woods…

"Come along John." I drawled in a bored tone. Dead leaves crunched under my feet, coat disturbing the low hanging thick fog. "Sherlock this is a really bad idea!" John called from behind me. "Oh don't be absurd. I am merely helping you by putting this silly little tale to rest. No danger whatsoever." I called, not breaking stride. Beneath the crunch of the leaves I faintly heard the grumble, " But it's not just some tale…" I halted and whirled around, the fog spreading out around me. "But it is! There is absolutely no proof of some tall, faceless man named Slenderman that roams through these woods. None in any way. Unless you do have the facts for this John, then it is just. A. Rumor." The army doctor glared at me, his flashlight beam trained on my face. "What if it isn't just a tale Sherlock? Just, shut up for a moment you twat" He snapped as I opened my mouth to argue. "I don't care if there are facts or whatever it was you just spouted, no. I don't.. I just don't want to take the risk." I raised an eyebrow at him. ~Nervous fidgeting, cracking voice, pupils dilated and casting glances around frequently. A slight sweat is gathering along his eyebrows and across his forehead and he keeps clenching his jaw. Obviously under a great deal of stress, most likely fear. He's afraid, oh yes… But why? Why does the average human mind allow itself to think such irrational thoughts?~ I groaned out loud. "Fine John. I guess we ca-…" I broke off as I heard a twig snap and a low keening started. "Sh-Sherlock?" John asked uneasily. I ignored him, my eyes busily scanning the forest around me. ~That sound… It seems to be coming from-~ "Behind up" I breathed. I turned around, Peering past a concerned John. I squinted, spotting a faint white smudge. I blinked in confusion. I noticed it shift slightly, and suddenly a high pitched wail pierced my ears, causing me to clutch my head automatically in shock and surprise. As soon as it had started it stopped. Raising my head, I looked for the white smudge again. "The fuck was that?" John yelled, still holding his head. I twitched my head, still looking then swiftly took off in the direction where I saw the white dot. "Hey wait!" John yelled after me. I continued on and eventually heard John's quick paced steps following me. When I got to the area I surveyed my surroundings, finding nothing. "It's gone." I stated. The doctor, who finally caught up, looked at me questionably. "Gone? What's gone? What are you talking about Sherlock?" I felt a flash of impatience and snapped, "How dull is it in that simple mind of yours? There was a white smudge, I'm sure that if you had turned around you would have seen it too, it was behind us, hiding in the trees. I caught a glimpse of it in the darkness and saw it shift slightly to the right. Before I could have made any solid deductions that screech started and I lost it. And now I am telling you, it's gone." John's face drained of color, and I rolled my eyes at him. "It was obviously a trick of the light. There must be a perfectly sound explanation for this. Stop worrying so much." John looked at me, " Sherlock… I believe you, you're right. Slenderman isn't real. So can we… Can we go back to our flat now?" I narrowed my eyes. 'John you really shouldn't waste your breath by lying for my sake. How many times do I have to tell you that we are not leaving until I prove it to you that this is all just a part of you're imagination." and with that I began to stalk off again. I got a few more feet before stopping abruptly again. John bumped into me exclaiming, "Hey don't just stop like that!" I was too focused on the tree next to me to fully register what he said. There, freshly carved into the trunk was a perfect circle with an X slashed through it.


End file.
